


Steel and Needles

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [115]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a prompt based off snarkasaurus and I's shared headcanon that Stiles has piercings, as based on these gifs: http://akireyta.tumblr.com/post/52616365736/snarkasaurus-akireyta-2-04-3-01-also</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steel and Needles

Stiles didn’t have a leg to stand on when Scott declared he was getting a tattoo.  Though, in his personal scale of permanent, tattoo beat piercing the way rock beat scissors.

Stiles didn’t know why he didn’t take Scott with him; maybe it was easier to face the needle  with no-one but the cute goth girl who’d done the deed as witness.  Or maybe Stiles didn’t want Scott to see the scars Gerard had left.  Scott hadn’t been there when they’d been made, after all, and for all that it was in the past, that he’d deliberately decided they were bros again, that Scott  _wasn’t there_  was a wound that was still somewhat bleeding.

He hadn’t fainted when the girl had tipped the chair back, swabbed the site, punched him with a hole of his own choosing, when the blood had trickled over his ribs and the cobweb fine scars that traced along his flank.

He’d tentatively flicked it when cleaning it that night, wincing at the unpleasant sting.

He’d flicked it again, anyway, and had to dab up the tiny pearl of blood.

A week later, he’d held his tongue until the tattoo disappeared.  A week and a day later, he’d held Scott down as Derek calmly burned rings onto Scott’s skin.

The piercing throbbed under his thin shirt, where Derek had slapped it.  Stiles knew Derek knew; could tell by the way Derek’s fingers had splayed over his chest, over the piercing.  The way Derek’s eyes flicked over to him but never made it to his eyes.

The piercing throbbed in time with his heartbeat.  It wasn’t unpleasant.


End file.
